new opponent
by kittybella
Summary: L gets another secret message in a suicide note, but this one was not written by Light. Then a new girl from America moves to Japan and is staying with Light's family! Is this the girl that sent the message? Or not? Read to find out more. And review!
1. Chapter 1

New Opponent

Hello there! kittybella here! This is my first ever DN fic, so please be kind in the reviews! I will do my best to keep you all entertained. Well, you didn't chose this fic to here...read my ramblings, so, here's the story!

Chapter 1,

Light walked into the hotel room that was serving as H.Q. for this week. He was in for a supprise when he entered the room.

"Yagami-kun!" L said. "It's about time you got here! We've gotten another death and suicide note."

Light read it.

Long are the days,

I can't stayhere. I

Want to leave this place,

To be free and

Meet death.

You can't save me.

When Light looked up from the note he saw L madly biting his thumb. Light thought that the existance of this note was strange, because he haden't written for any of this to happen in any of the previous days. And the hidden message to L was also interesting.

"L, I want to meet you..." L said, lost in thought. _But if that's the message, then that means that Yagami-kun isn't Kira..._

Light, however, was inwardly smiling. _I can use this to my advantage. Ryuuzaki probably thinks it's not me any more. As long as my slate stays clean, I'll be free to do as I please as Kira._

"Hey, this means that Light's cleared of suspition, right?" Mastuda yelled out.

"Not compleatly. This note could be a ruse to make me believe that, or it could infact mean that there is a third Kira who is more intrested in me than the origional Kira." L sat in silent thought for a while, biting his thumb. "Check to see if the name and immage of the victim were released in the media, what media it was released in and where it was released."

Everyone set out to do this at once.

"His name and immage were released in the media on television and the internet in Japan, America, and Europe," Soichiro said once he had found the requested information.

"Thank you, Yagami-san. I have now figured that this must be a third Kira for one simple reason. This note, unlike all of the others, was written in english. Not Japanese."

Light mentaly kicked himself for overlooking this little detail. So he wasn't going to be cleared of susspition for a while. But he would make sure to find some way of clearing susspition...but how? He shook his head. _I'll wory about that later._

-In America-

A young girl, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, sat at a desk in her bedroom. A small desk lamp was the only thing lighting the room.

She layed out three rows of cards, three in the first, five in the second, and one in the third. After that, she layed the remaining cards on top of them until she ran out of cards, then she picked up the stack that the last card landed on and layed those ontop of the cards until they ran out, and so on until there was only one stack left. when this happened, she placed them all face up in two rows accross her desk. This was the layout:

9, 6, 8, 9, 7, 5, 10, king, 3, 7, queen, 2, jack, 4, queen, queen, 2, 2, 10, 7, 8

3, ace, 5, 9, ace, 8, 10, 5, 4, king, jack, queen, ace, ace, jack, 8, jack, 6, 2, 5, 4, 4, 10, 6, 7, 3, king, king

The girl smiled. "KYYAA! This is great!" she burst out, forgetting to watch her volume.

The bedroom door opened, revealing am irritated looking woman. "Kit, you were supposed to be in bed am hour ago!"

"But, mom! I had something important I had to do!" Kit protested.

"Playing with your cards is not more important than getting a good night's sleep! I'll be back in five minutes, and when I do, I expect to see you in bed."

"BU-!"

"Period the end."

Kit sighed. "Yes mother."

-End of chapter 1-

Ah, the end of the first chapter of my first Death Note fic! I seriously hope you liked it. Now, before I start rambling, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter's here! Now, on to reviews!

Demon's sinner: I'm glad you liked it, but this is NOT going to be a yaoi. Sorry.

11moonlight-shadow11: Thank you!

kitkat411: I'm happy! See? And I'm not basing it on yours, nor did I get the idea from yours. Because I haven't even read it. But I am now very tempted to.

Ryuuzaki-hugs: I'll do the best I can to make tis fic as good as I can! So please continue reading!

Chapter 2,

-In America-

Kit was sitting in the scool office, affraid that she was in trouble. She looked at the shinigami standing beside her, a worried look on her face.

"I hope I'm not in trouble, Rai," She whispered to him. "If I am, I wonder what I did..."

Rai shook his head. "You're not in trouble."

"But how can you be so sure?! I could have done something and not realised it!"

"Kit Stanton," the principal called. "I'm ready to see you now."

Kit nodded, standing up and walking into the small office. She had been in this office only once before, and that was only to report that some idiot in her Algebra class had stolen her library book. Unfortunitly, they never found the book, so Kit had to pay the library to replace the book. This had irritated the girl, for she wanted to know how Memoirs of a geisha ended, and she had been saving that money to buy Christmas presants for her family.

"Please, have a seat." Kit obayed. "Kit, do you know why you're here?" the principal asked.

Kit gulped. Her heart was going a mile a minute. "I'm in trouble for something?" she asked.

The prinipal chuckled at that. "No, no, no!"

"See, I told ya, "Rai said. Kit glared at the shinigami for an instant then turnned her attention back to the principal.

"Did you find the missing book?" Kit asked.

"Unfortunitly, no."

"Then why am I here, Mr Williams?"

"You are moving to Tokyo, Japan at the end of this month."

"APPARE!" Kit yelled out in Japanese, causing the principal to look at her in a quizical matter. "Oh, gomen ne! 'Appare' means 'Great!' "

"Well, yes, it is great. But your family isn't going with you."

Kit gasped and frowned sadly. "You mean, I'm going alone? Where would I stay?"

"The Yagami family has said they will let you stay with them."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Aren't you happy about this? I had heard that you were very intrested in Japan, and because of this, you read books on the Japanese language rather than paying attention in French."

Kit sweatdroped and smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Hai, it's true! But I must ask, why am I going with out my family?"

Mr.Williams sighed. "You're going there for a transfer program that you had signed up for at the begining of the year."

Kit thought for a moment. "I did?"

"Yep," Rai said.

Kit giggled. "So I did!" Mr.Williams and Rai sweatdroped.

"I would suggest you start packing today when you get home."

"Okay..." Kit stood up and started walking toward the door. "Uhm...Does my family know?" Kit asked, stopped in the door way.

"Well, at least your parents know."

"Okay." With that, Kit started walking back to class. She looked up at Rai once they were in the hall. "I wonder what the Yagami family is like?"

"Why are you asking me?" Rai said back.

"I don't know..."

Kit looked back at where she was going just in time to walk strait into a wall. There was a reason her mom called her 'Captain Oblivious.'

"Are you okay?" Rai asked.

"I'm okay!" Kit said, swirly eyed. She continued back to class, making sure to not look away from where she was going.

-Yagami household-

The Yagami family was seated and eating dinner. It had been the first time in two weeks that they were _all_ at the table together. That was when Soichiro brought up the sublect of an American girl that was going to stay with them for a transfer program.

"She'll arive at the end of this month," he concluded.

"What's here name?" Sayu asked.

"Kit Stanton."

"That's a pretty name! I wonder what she's like?"

"We'll find out when we meet her," Light said. He inwardly frowned. This girl would probably get in his way. That was not something he could afford. And if she did get in his way, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. It would be easy. He already knew her name, he just needed to know what she looked like. That matter would be solved easily. She would be staying at this house with this family.

As the family finished their meal, the Yagami's decided that Sayu would share her room with Kit, and that Light would pick her up from the air port. This was because Light was the only one who could make a sign that had Kit's name in English on it.

-end chapter 2-

That's chapter 2! I will now allow any kind of reviews. I just wonder why no one asked what Kit was doing with her cards in the previous chapter... oh well. Hopfuly some one will ask about the library book incidentcoughDemon's sinnercough. Well, I guess I'll go before I start rambling. Ja ne!

Almost forgot.

Translations:

Appare: great

Gomen ne: Sorry

Hai: yes


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapie! But first, reviews!

Padme4000: i'm glad you liked it but when you wrote your review you didn't use any punctuation that confused me a little and i'm glad that my fic made you want to read more death note fics please make sure to read kitkat411's story to catch a killer it's good.

Demon's sinner: Please make sure that you know her personality PERFICTLY before you do that, okay? basicly, because her twin sister died, she got sad and wanted to bring her back. So she did the human transmutation, and now her sister is a homunculus named Malice. before her twin sister died, her name was Kat. Oh and Kit has also lost the ability to get angry because of seeing the truth.

kitkat411: Thank you for the cookies! And it's okay! Now that I have read your story, I can see why you said that about the first chapter. And I'm not mad! See? All smiles here! Besides, I'm too much of a happy person to be mad for longer than five minutes.

deathnotefan: I'm glad that you do!

Chapter 3,

-In America-

Kit had taken Mr. William's advice and had started packing that night when she arrived at home. She just needed to remamber not to pack anything she was planning on using before she was to leave for Tokyo.

The rest of the month flew by pretty quickely for the red head, and pretty soon it was the day she was to go to Tokyo. Kit and her mother were getting ready to step into the car and drive to the air port. The girl's mother was making sure Kit had everything she needed fore the trip.

"Do you have your ticket?" she asked.

Kit checked her pocket. "Hai."

"Passport?"

"Hai."

"Money?"

"Hai."

"Razor?"

Kit looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Iie!"

Kit's mother smiled. "Good girl."There was a pause. "Under wear?"

"Hai."

"I believe we're good to go!"

With that, they got in the car and drove off to the air port. Once they arrived, Kit and her mother kissed good bye, and said their good bye's. Kit then stepped out of the car and walked into the large building. She became nurvous when it came time to go through security, worried that she would get in trouble for her necklace or her watch, or something. But nothing happened.

Kit sighed in relief then checked her ticket for the terminal her plane was going to take off from and the take-off time. She checked her watch to see how much time she had until the plane was going to take off. Luckly, she had about an hour and fifteen minutes until take off time. The red head would use this time wisely too.

Kit walked onto the tiny concorse train. She stayed on the train until it was time to get off at the proper concorse. She stepped off or the train and checked her watch to see how much time she had to get to the plane. Th position of the hands haden't changed since she checked it last. Kit looked at one of the clocks the air port had on the walls...she had only twenty minutes to reach the plane.

"Eeep! I've gotta run!"

And so, Kit started running at top speed toward the gate. The red head had over ran the gate atleast three times while searching for it. She had barely made it in time to show the lady at the desk her ticket and passport.

-1 hour later. on the plane-

Kit sat down in her seat, which was next to a blond guy with glasses and his red headed friend who was asleep. Then the red head semmed to have woken up. He looked at his blond friend, and then all around him, then back to his friend.

"Piro, why am I on an air plane? And where are we going?" The red head asked.

"We're going to Japan for a little while."

"But why?"

"You really don't remember any thing about last night, do you?" the blond guy known as Piro asked his red headed companion.

Said red head thought for a while. "Oh. Right..."

"Yeah. And besides, I think it would be better for us to just leave the contry for a little while."

"Oh..."

Then some random dude with really wacky looking hair and a bunch of ear peircings stumbled around, clutching his heart.

" 4 p4I\[4ll 4 0 70r! 4 p4i\ i5 700 84 !"

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't understand what you're saying!" the flight attendant said to the man.

" 4 p4i\ i\ /\/\y [-357 i5 i/\/\3\53!"

The flight attendant stood up and called to every one on board, "Is there any one on this plane that can speek l33t?"

Piro's red haired friend raised his hand. "Jo."

"What is the man saying?"

"He's saying there is a pain in his chest. He needs to take his medication." The red head helped the random dude with his medication.

"74\ 5 d00d," the randome dude said.

"\0 pr08."

He sat back down in his seat. Piro turnned to him, a look of suprise on his face.

"I never knew you're 'l33t skillz' would come in handy here, Largo," he said.

Kit looked from the random dude to Largo. She now wanted to learn l33t sp33k. And this Largo guy was going to teach her.

"Uhm...Mister Largo?"

Largo looked up at the girl. "Yeah?"

"Can you please teach me this language of l33t?" Kit asked him.

"5r3. I'll 734c- joo teh l33t."

And so this lesson pretty much took up the remainder of the flight.

-end chapter 3-

Translations :

Hai- yes

Iie- no

4 p4I\[4ll 4 0 70r! 4 p4i\ i5 700 84 : this is l33t for 'I believe there is a terrible pain in my chest. Call a doctor.'

4 p4i\ i\ /\/\y [-357 i5 i/\/\3\53: this is l33t for 'Yes, there is a terrible pain in my chest. It hurts really bad.'

74\ 5 d00d: this is l33t for 'thank you very much, sir.'

\0 pr08: this is l33t for 'it was nothing.'

5r3. I'll 734c- joo teh l33t: this is l33t for 'you shall now be my pupil in learning the ways of the l33t.'

I should probably say this now, I don't own MegaTokyo, a guy named Fred Gallagher does. And this last bit is pretty much a scene from the first volume of the manga. Well, except that I did this all from memory, so it probably isn't dead on, and Kit wasn't in MegaTokyo, but I think I still got the scene done pretty acurately. Yeah. Really the only thing I own about this fic is Kit. And pretty much the plot. Now, I must say that I will take some suggestions as to what should happen in a few of the next comming chapters. I will give credit to all of the people whose Idea(s) I use through out this story. But there are also still some things that I have planned out that will happen no matter what happens. That said and done, I must leave you now. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Made it to chapter 4! Yay! Now, we just need to get even further! But first, reviews!

Padme4000: I'm glad you loved it, and don't worry about confusing me! I some ways, confused is actualy my natural state! It's not your fault that I'm an easily confused idiot! Most of the time I just smile and nod.

xRakuenx: Thank you, and I will!

kitkat411: You're welcome! And that was my plan all along! I just hope that mine actualy works out right...--' Well, we'll see how it turns out!

Demon's sinner: Thank you so much! If you want, I could send you a list of the way things are done in l33t. I learned it by a) reading Megatokyo and b) my friend Kelly giving me a list of the l33t symbols. And I don't really know why Piro and Largo are leaving the states...the full explanation wasn't really given, but in the manga it had something to do with Largo being drunk and angry at some guys working a gaming con. And I know they aren't criminals.

Chapter 4,

Six hours had passed since Kit had boarded the plane. It had finaly landed in Tokyo, Japan. Light stood at the gate Kit's plane was landing. He held up a sign that had Kit's name in English written on it when the plane landed. It was done this way because the Yagami family didn't know if Kit could read kanji.

Kit stepped off of the plane and stretched. The red head then turnned to Largo and Piro and bowed to them and thanked them for the entertainment they provided on the trip. The red head looked around. She knew that some one was supposed to be picking her up. That was when she saw the sign that Light was holding up. Kit grabbed her rolling suitcase and went over to Light.

"Hi! I'm Kit. You must be one of the Yagamis," the red head said in fluent Japanese. "Am I right?"

Light stared at the girl in astonishment. Kit cocked her head to the side. "Well?"

"Yes...I'm their son, Light." There was a momentary silence between them. "I didn't know you could speak Nihongo so fluently. Can you read kanji too?"

"A little. But I can recognize my name in katakana script, so that isn't really necesary," Kit said, pointing to the sign with her name in English on it.

"She gottcha there, light," Ryuk said.

"Shut up," Light muttered. Yet Kit still heard it.

"Ya know, people'll think you're crazy if you talk to yourself like that," Kit said, placing her hands on her hips in a matter-of-fact way.

"Whatever. Can we just go now?"

Kit pointed in a random direction. "Lead the way, Buntaicho!"

"Why are you calling me 'buntaicho'?" Light asked Kit, raising one of his perfict eyebrows in question.

"Well, you're the only person I've really met in this country, so..." Kit narrowed her eyes in a pout. "Just lead the way."

Rai snorted. "You're being demanding. That's not normal for you." Kit shot a momentary glare at the shinigami.

Light lead Kit to the entrance of the air port and got a taxi. Not long afterwards, the two death note holders arived at the Yagami house. They entered the house and took off their shoes.

"TADAIMA!!!" Light called to his mom.

Kit was silent for a moment, looking around. Her eyes widened in amazement.

" 00 ! 5w337 i9z!" Kit said in l33t earning, a look of confusion from Light.

"What did you just say?"

" 00 ! 5w337 i9z!" Kit repeated.

"Please speak properly."

"I said you've got a nice place," Kit said, pouting.

"Thank you."

That was when Sachiko entered the room to greet the two.

"Bokaishi, Raito!" She looked at Kit. "You must be Kit! It's nice to meet you!"

"And it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Yagami!"

"Come in! Come in! You must be exausted from the trip." Kit walked further into the house. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Kit shook her head. "I greatly apreciate the offer, but no thank you! My only concern right now is learning the location of the bathroom!" Every one in the room sweatdropped.

"Up the stairs and first door to the right," Light said, pointing up the strairs.

"Domo arigato!" Kit said and ran up the stairs.

"Do itashimashite!" Light called up to her.

----------------

Sayu walked into the living room to find one extra person there. Okay, so all she saw was just her mother and a girl she didn't know.

"Okaa-san, who is this?" Sayu asked.

"I'm Kit Stanton. And you?"

"I'm Sayu, Light's little sister." They all heard a sneeze come from Light's room.

"Hajime mashite, Sayu-chan!"

Sayu looked at what they were doing. She really just saw a bunch of playing cards spread out all over the coffee table. Kit continued to deal them around the table. "So, what are you doing?" Sayu asked.

"Oh, this?" Kit gestured toward the table and cards. "I'm telling love fortunes."

"For Mom?" Kit nodded. Sayu made an 'oh' with her mouth and sat down in a way so she could watch Kit. Soon, Kit had delt all of the cards to all of the piles, and then into one stack. Kit layed them all face up.

"Let's see... two 2's, you'll be together. two Aces, always. Jack, King, Queen, you like him for him and nothing more. Two Kings, he's the king of your heart. Two Queens, you're the queen of his heart. Two 4's, forever...That's all!"

"Lemme guess, Dad?" Sayu asked.

"Yes," Sachiko said, smiling.

Kit turnned to Sayu, shuffling the cards. "Would you like me to tell you your's?"

"Okay."

Kit placed the cards down by the sylobols in Sayu's name and 'ai suru'. "Alrighty then... Sa...Yu... A... I... Su... Ru..." Kit paused here. She looked at Sayu. "What's the name of the guy you like?"

"Suichi," the Japanese girl answered, lightly blushing.

"Okay. Su... I... Chi..." Kit then started shuffling the cards until they were all in one stack. She then placed them all face up in a row. "He's the king of your heart...You like him for him...and... ...there's some one else in his life."

"Oh..."

After that, Sayu and Kit stayed in the living room and shared thier intrests woth each other while Sachiko started dinner. The teen aged girls became fast friends, and Kit found out that she was going to Sayu's school, and was also in Sayu's class.

-end chapter 3-

That's all!

In Japan, it is believed that if you sneeze, some one is talking about you.

It is done this way, because in the Japanese language, they use sylabols instead of just letters.

translations:

00 ! 5w337 i9z!- This is l33t for "This is a very nice house you have."

hai- yes

iie- no

buntaicho- squad leader

tadaima- I'm home

Bokaishi- welcome home

domo arigato- thank you very much

do itashimashite- (formal) you're welcome

okaa-san- Mom/Mother

hajime mashite- it's nice to meet you

ai suru- to love (verb)

I think that's all. If I'm missing something, please tell me. And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews that I recieved for last chapter! It has defanitly helped me in writing this chapter. Any way, to the reviews!

Phoenix of hell: Thank you! It seems to me that everyone who reads and reviews this story says that! And I can't wait until they meet either! It will be intresting!

kitkat411: Thank you! And I don't really care about the delay! Now, to answer your questions about last chapter. Yes, Kit does have a death note. She cannot see Ryuk unless she touches Light's death note. The same is true for Light and seeing Rai. And don't worry, you spelled it right! And I'm sorry for confusing you! --'

L.Z.BlackBlade: Thanks, and I will! How could I not with all of these great reviews?

Demon's sinner: You always say that! It makes me happy, love! I'll do my best to be carefull with the l33t. I don't think there will be anymore in the whole fic. And I hope for the same!

Chapter 5,

It took Kit a few days for Kit to get used to living with the Yagami family, but it was also weird meeting Soichiro for the first time about a week and a half after she joined the family. But the man was gone once more the next day. Kit had also found that Light was gone for days on end as well. So for the most part, it was just the girls.

-one night at dinner-

Kit, Sayu, and Sachiko were enjoying dinner, which included salmon and rice. They had been eating for about fifteen minutes when a question popped out of Kit's mouth.

"Where do Mr. Yagami and Light work?"

"They are in the NPA and are currently working on the Kira case," Sachiko answered.

Kit's eyes widened. "The Kira case! You mean, they're working with L?!" The mother and daughter nodded. Kit squeeled at the top of her lungs. "WAI! Maybe they could introduce me to him!"

Kit was too excited to finish her dinner that night.

-same night, L's place-

L sneezed loudly, causing the computor chair he was sitting in to spin around in a half circle. The insomniac grabbed hold of the desk and pulled himself back infront of the computors.

"Goodness gracious me," he said, taking a bite of the slice of pie he had infront of him.

Light turnned to face L. "Some one must be talking about you," he said.

-next night dinner-

The three had just sat down when they heard the front door open then close. They took that as a sygnal to rush to the door to greet Soichiro and Light. But they only found half of that equasion. Light Yagami was nowhere to be seen.

"Doko Raito-san ka?" Kit asked.

"He won't be joining us for quite some time. He's a little," Here he cleared his throat. "Buisy at the office, and will be for the next few days."

Kit and Sayu looked at each other. "Yaoi?" they questioned together.

Soichiro gave them a look. "Not that kind of buisy. He's just swamped with work."

"Oh."

- the H.Q.-

Light sighed and looked down at his right wrist. There was a chain that was about seven meters long connecting Light and L by a pair of hand cuffs. And L had the only key.

"It's supposed to help the investigation," L said in his usual tone of voice.

"Help how?" Light asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will deduce through your actions whether or not you are Kira."

Light sighed once more, scratching the back of his head. He looked over at the insomniac. "Ryuuzaki, was it really necessary to do this?" he asked.

L looked up from what he was doing, stirring his syrup like coffee with a grape flavored blopop. "Yes Raito-kun." He took a sip of the coffee. "How else would I catch Kira in the act of killing someone?" He then muttered something about his coffee needing more sugar.

Light sighed. "But I'm not Kira," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"That's what they all say," L said nonchalantly, turnning his attention to the computor screen infront of him.

"I'm not goingto win this argument, am I?"

"Nope."

Light cursed to himself.

-end chapter 5-

And that's the end of that chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Now, I know that alot of people don't like reading the AN's. If you are reading this, pleas send me a piece of pie in the form of a review. I will accept all kinds except pumpkin. That's all!

translations:

WAI: yay! or some other form of that.

Doko Raito-kun ka: Where's Light?

yaoi: ...this would hapen if I were writing a LightxL story, which I'm not.


	6. Chapter 6

Please note that this is the second time I put this up here, the first time, I accidently typed the exact same thing (about two or three paragraphs) twice. It wasn't until my good friend, Demon's sinner said something about it that I knew. Well, I fixed it, and here is the fixed version.

Well, we've reached the next chapter! Now for the reviews.

Silver tears713: Well, I'm glad you love this story! And I will do your suggestion and put the translation for all of my Japanese (starting with this chapter) in (). And I'm sorry for confusing you!;

kitkat411: yeah. I really wonder too coughsarcasmcough. Anyway, I thank you for the chocolate pie! And it kind of sadens me for the fact that you are the only one who reads my ANs...Well, atleast you don't miss a thing, like the people that do skip over my ANs. I thank you again!

Padme4000: I'm glad you loved them!

Demon's sinner: Why thank you! I do my best! huggles back

Chapter 6,

Kit woke up the next morning, more excited than usual. Two nights before hand, when Soichiro had come home from work for that night, they had arranged for Kit to meet the team working on the Kira case that Sunday. Today happened to be that sunday.

Kit stood up from her bed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping Sayu at the other end of the room. She quietly slipped on the only skirt she owned. It was a simple, nearly ankle-length gypsy skirt colored red-violet and faded into black for about six inches from the botom. Her top was a black camisole tanktop. Kit was about to go down stairs for breakfast when she saw the red numbers on the digital clock. 4:45 A.M. No wonder it was still dark outside.

The red head yawned as she contemplated wheather she would turn on the lamp and read, or go down stairs to watch TV. She decided to just lay down and go back to sleep as she rubbed sleepy eyes. Rai was just in the background, watching as all of this happened.

------------

Kit woke up a few hours later to the sounds of Rai calling her name and a car horn outside of her window. The red head simply looked at the clock. Kit cursed to herself when she looked at the time. It was 10:35. She was suppoed to be ready to go at 10:25. Ten minutes before.

The girl shot out of bed, glad that she had stayed in the outfit she chose to wear. Kit quickly ran down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and raced to the front door, barely getting her shoes on before running out the door. She slid into the car that was waiting for her outside. The driver of the car, as Kit saw, seemed to be a kind looking old man. He had the feel of a grandfather who loved to spoil his grandchildren rotten.

Soichiro turnned around to look at Kit from the passenger seat. "You're late," he said to the girl.

Kit swalowed the bite of toast she had in her mouth. "Sumimasen(I'm sorry)! I woke up late."

After that they sped off.

------------

An hour later, Kit was stepping out of the car, staring at the large building in awe. It stood about 70 stories tall and looked to be either a high class hotel or an office building. The old man who had driven the car opened the door for Soichiro and Kit.

"Arigato gozaimasu(thank you very much-formal)!" Kit said to the man, who only nodded in response.

He lead them, mostly Kit, to the room where the meeting with L would be. On the way up, Kit fixed her hairas best she could before the meeting started. She looked down at her skirt, hoping it would be okay. Well, it was ankle-length, and bell shaped, so it was pretty modest.

The old man stopped in front of a door. After opening it, he motioned for Kit to follow him inside. Soichiro, however, said his goodbyes and went to where the remainder of the NPA was working on the Kira case.

As Kit walked into the room, she looked around. She and the old man were the only people in the room. All there was was a table with a closed silver colored laptop computor, and two very comfy looking arm chairs. The old man motioned for Kit to sit in the chair that would face the computor screen when it was opened.He then sat in the other one and opened the laptop.

The screen was compleatly whitewith a black caligraphy L. After a short minute of silence, the computor spoke with a digitaly masked voice.

"Hajimemashite(it's nice to meet you). Eru desu(I'm L)," it said.

"And I'm Kit!" She smiled."I only want to ask you one question." Kit paused here for L to respond. After a moment of silence, Kit continued. "Why are you speaking through a computor and not in person?"

"I am not sure of wheather or not I can trust you. And it is only a select few trustworthy people who know my identity."

"Ah!" There was another silence. "So, you're seeing if you can trust me or not, right?"

"Correct. Now, I have some questions for you."

"Shoot."

"If you were to try to catch Kira, how would you do it?"

Kit blinked. _Is he testing my inteligence?_ she thought.

The room was silent as Kit thought about the question. After a while, Rai sighed impatiantly.

"Just say, 'I would take the suspect into a room and ask him questions that only Kira would know the answer to.' "

Kit repeated what Rai said.

"It took you a while, but good! Watari, the pictures, if you please."

The old man, now known as Watari, pulled out a manilla envelope. He handed it to Kit.

"In that envelope, there are four pictures. Pleas take them out and look at them."

Kit did as ordered. Three of them were notes written in Japanese, the fourth in English.Kit secretly recognised the English one.

"Do you nitice anything strange about these three notes?" L asked.

Rai looked over Kit's shoulder at the Japanese notes. He imediatly saw the hidden message. 'L, did you know shinigami eat only apples?' he thought to himself. "Hmph! Not all of us do!" Rai thought out loud. 'Ryuk!'

"Well, Miss Stanton?" L prompted.

"Other than the fact that three are in Japanese and one is in English, no. They look like just regular suicide notes."

The remainder of L's interview went pretty smothly for Kit, granted this was probably due to Rai kibitzing most of the answers Kit couldn't answer after five minutes of thought.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita (thank you very much-formal), Stanton-san. You may meet me in person now," Lsaid after they were finished. "Watari, please escort Miss Stanton to the room I am in."

With that, the screen went blank. Watari closed the laptop and asked for Kit to follow him. The American complied, Rai following close behind.

"Ryuk's behind the whole Kira thing, I just know it!" Rai muttered to himself.

Watari lead Kit down a few hallways, all with identical looking doors. Kit nearly walked past the old man when he stopped infront of the proper door. He opened it and gestured for Kit to walk in. He walked in after her and closed the door. Right in Rai's face.

"Oh, now that's rude!" the shinigami said, opting for walking through the wall instead. "Kit, did you see how that man closed the door in my face like that?!"

Kit looked around the room as a way to disguise her shaking her head "no," to Rai's question. Then, the red head looked at all of the faces of everyone in the room. Of them, she only recognised two. Light and Soichiro Yagami. Kit glanced back at Light and saw a pair of handcuffs leading from his right wrist to the left wrist of...another boy. She took it in the compleatly wrong way.

"Yagami-san! You said that there was no yaoi involved with the reason that Light couldn't come home! You lied!"

Every one in the room sweatdropped. Light smacked his forehead.

"Excuse me, Miss Stanton, alow me to have a word, please," said the strange looking boy Light was handcuffed to. "This situation has nothing to do with the strange fetishes of some people. This is to greatly further our progress in capturing Kira. Thank you."

Kit blinked a couple times. That odd looking boy spoke in the exact same way as L had on the computor.

"Are you L?" Kit asked.

"Yes. That is me," he answered. "How could you tell?"

"You have the same speach pattern as the L that was talking to me on the computor," Kit said, smiling. There was an akward silence where L simply stared at Kit. "I learned to observe things like that in my drama class."

"Could you possibly imitate me?" L asked.

"Yes. It's a posibility. Especialy if I've been around you for some time."

"Intreguing. Intreguing. You said you were in Drama, yes?"

Kit knodded.

"Do you think you could act as a manager for this woman here?" L asked, pointing to one of the many screens behind him.

Kit's eyes widened with realization as to who the woman was.

"Is that...Misa Misa?!"

-end chapter 6-

Phew! That took a while. Sorry for the late update, guys! I had a REALLY bad case of writer's block. That and I have also started a new fic or Hikaru No Go. I have about six chapters writen on paper, but only about one and a half are typed on my computor. I'm considering posting the first chapter. And I have also writtena very funny story that is a DN version of Snow White. Please look out for it when I post it. I will, however, need to type it up first. So, please read and review for it! Thank you! And I'm starting to ramble so, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! We've made it to chapter seven!

Now for the reviews!

Previously:

"Is that...Misa Misa?!"

Continuing with our story.

"Yes, that ndeed is Miss Misa Amane," L answered. "She is currently living here as a suspect for being the secong Kira. You are to act as her manager and observe her for us when seh goes out for an interview or photoshoot."

Kit nodded, smiling.

"Okay! I'd do ANYTHING to help the great L in his search for Kira!"

Kit turnned around and was on her way to leave t start he job as Misa's manager when L called her back.

"Oh, and Miss Stanton, please call me Ryuuzaki from now on, okay?"

"Okay! If it's what you want, Ryuuzaki it is."

And then Kit left the room, only to enter it again.

"So, what am I supposed to do about Misa's schedual?" she asked, hoping to get one.

"Ah," L said. "I had a feeling that I forgot something." L picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Kit. "There. That is Misa's schedual for today."

L swerved around to face the computor screen once more and took a sip of his coffee, while Kit looked over the schedual. Her eyes widened at the first thing on the list.

"Oh crap! Misa's late for a photo shoot in Shinjuku!" Kit said and ran out the door, and entered it again.

"What is it this time, Kit?" Light asked.

"I don't know how to get to Misa's room," the red head answered.

"I'll take you to her!" said one of the others in the room. Other than Light and L, he seemed to be the youngest of the men in there. "Hajimemashite (nice to meet you), Matsuda desu (I'm Matsuda)."

Matsuda bowed politely. Kit bowed back as she made her greeting as well. They left the room for Misa's.

-A few days later-

Kit came to the HQ, just like every day. Though, today there was nothing on Misa's schedual, so Kit could do something else for the investigation. The red head entered the investigation room. L swivled around in his chair to look at her.

"You know, Miss Stanton, you don't have a need to be here today," he said.

"I know," kit said, smiling"But I have nothing better to do on a Sunday."

Kit looked around the room for the first time. Well, thouroghly at least. She noticed that there was a chess board sitting on a small table just behind where Light and L were sitting.

"Oh! I never noticed that chess board before!"

"I'm guessing you love the game of chess, yes Miss Stanton?" L asked.

"Oh, I love it!" Kit said. "Would you like to play?"

L sat for a moment in thought, chewing quite contently on his thumb. He was unsure of how to answer Kit. Well, to the detective, there was no better way to sort things out in his mind than a quick game of chess.

"I accept your challenge, Miss Stanton," he finaly answered after a few minute's thought on the matter.

Kit smiled happily and sat down infront of the side of the board than was decorated with the white pieces. She always played white, ever since her father taught her how to play as a child. At first she always lost against the parent, but as time went by, she slowely became better. Now she could almost beat him...usualy. Kit acctualy defeated her father...once.

"I will warn you though, I'm not that great," she said, scratching her cheeck with her index finger.

"That's okay, I won't go too hard on you."

L made his first move, the pawn directly infront of the queen was moved two squares foreward. Kit thought for a moment before moving one of her pawns foreward. At this point, all of the task force was watching the game. No one spoke, for fear of disterbing the rhythm of the players, until a few more plays were made.

"You know, Miss Stanton, my first opinion of you was of a blithering idiot, but this game is much better than that of a blithering idiot," L said.

"Heh, heh! My dad taught me a little bit about the game!" Kit responded, scratching the back of her head.

"Yes, but it seems you know more than just a little bit about the game, Miss Stanton." L moved a bishop, Kit responding by capturing it with her knight.L looked up from the board and smiled at her. "But you apperantly don't know enough." He took the redhead's knight with his queen. "Check mate."

The girl stared at the board and the pieces surrounding her trapped king, her mouth hanging open in supprised silence.

"Good game, Miss Stanton. Will you indulge me in another game at some later date?" L inquired.

Kit nodded and stood from her seat infront of the game. L stood as well and walked back to his swivle chair infront of the wall of computor screens and began to moniter them all once more.

"How about the next time Misa's schedual is clear?" Kit suggested nonchalantly.

"Sounds good to me," L answered, not looking away from the monitors.

Kit smiled, nodded and left the room to spend the remainder of the day in whatever way she pleased (within reason, of coarse).

-end chapter 7-

Well, here's the product of several months of waiting! hope you liked it! Now, **I won't be able to continue with the story, unless I get suggestions for the next chapter **in the form of a review. So, the fate of my fic is riding on the shoulders of you readers! Later tatters!


End file.
